Faded: Companion to Already Gone
by nimerin
Summary: One-shot. Sometimes the world has no color without the one you love.


Well this is kinda the sequel to Already Gone, only this is from Inu's pov. Really the only reason I wrote this is 'cause Tsukikage Kitsune sounded as if they wanted more. It isn't as good as the first, but it isn't too bad , I hope.

I realize his thoughts are kinda OCC; but I mean who knows what goes on in that pretty little head of his. There is another poem at the end; I wrote it a long time ago but I changed it so that it fit a lot better. (my poetry is usually full of angst, so I change it to make it happier before others read it.)

Disclaimer: If I owned it I am sure no one would want to write about it. 

Faded: Sequel to Already Gone

By: Nimerin

It had been four days. One day longer than the usual agreement and it was killing him. The world seemed so colorless with her gone. He absently raked his claws against the branch of the Goshinboku. Everyone had been bothering him trying to get him to stop brooding. 'I am not brooding. Why would I be upset? Just because the stupid wench wanted to go back to that stupid place.' He growled lightly in the back of his throat. 

He jumped down out of the tree and landed gracefully on the ground without a thought. He let out a sight and looked around for something to do. Shippo and the rest of the group were back at Kaede's hut helping her store away some of the herbs she had collected a day ago. ' I am so bored. There is no one to tease. I wish Kagome would come back already.' Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. 'Iie. I mean I wish I could aggravate the wench. At least she fights back. Even if it means I have to get sat a few times.' 

He started leaping through the trees finally alighting on a branch of the tree nearest the Bone Eater's Well. 'She won't be back until sunset. If she is late I will drag her little butt back here.' He grumbled as he settled down for his wait. He was more anxious than he normally was when she left this time. Mostly because she would be gone another day; but also because she had asked that he not come.

*Flashback*  
"Inuyasha, I need to leave for an extra day this time. I have to take a test early Sunday and then I wanted to spend some time with my friends."

"Iie. You are lucky you are going at all."

"I have a life there too. I can't just be here all the time."

'Why not? Why can't you just stay with me?' "We have shards to find wench. You have a job to do."

"I am doing it. But I have responsibilities there as well."

"This is more important!" He yelled. 'You are important to me, I want you to stay.'

"Inuyasha, I am going for four days. I will be back at sunset."

He clenched his jaw. He knew what would happen if he still forbade her, but he couldn't help the impulse. "You are not going for four days you stupid wench. I said no."

"Osuwari!" she fumed and headed towards the lip of the well.

"Bitch."

"Don't you dare follow me. If you do, as soon as I sense your youki I will say 'it' until you are only a crater." And then she disappeared.

*End Flashback*

Normally he wouldn't have listened, but she had been really serious this time and he really didn't want to be a crater. He used to get away with creeping into her world and watching over her without her realizing it. Lately though, her miko powers had gotten stronger and she could sense him even if he hid himself. Sometimes, if she wasn't too mad, he would stop by and visit her before it was time for her to return; but she had been angry this time and he couldn't do that. He sighed, 'I miss her. I really wish she would just stay here where she belongs, with me. Stupid girl hasn't figured it out yet.'

He looked around trying to relax the aching in his chest by taking in the scenery. It didn't work, not that he had thought that it really would. 'Nothing is the same when she isn't here.'

"Forget what the wench said. I am going to go get her. She is wasting valuable shard hunting time." He jumped down and sped to the well. He didn't even take the time to second guess his actions. He was going to her, no matter how much she complained.

The portal in time shifted as he was transported to her time. He threw open the well house doors and was startled when he bumped into someone. 

"Omfph."

Inuyasha looked down to see Kagome sitting on the ground with her ridiculously large pack on her shoulders. He blinked as he realized she must have been coming back when he bumped into her and she fell. He felt a fuzzy warmth spread throughout him at the realization. He reached down and lifted her to her feet and waited as she righted herself. "You should watch where you are going wench."

"You are the one who ran into me." She replied as she dusted herself off.

He merely snorted. "I always know where I am going."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and pushed past him into the well house. "Let's go back."

"I thought you had things to do?"

"They weren't important. Come on."

He grabbed onto her and jumped into the well. If Kagome had looked up she would have noticed the goofy grin on his face. 'She came back early on her own. She thinks that being with me is important.'

The world was beautiful.

Well maybe I'm just jaded

Because as I look around

The world just seems so faded

Every time I come to this place

I watch the people hurry by

And I feel I have lost a race

One I never wanted to run

Though I didn't know until now

And I see what I have become

Here I became a mere shadow

A fading photo of a now lost soul

Who left this world so long ago

Where does the rest of me reside

I'm leaving to return to her

My heart never had lied

It always knew where I should be

But my head fought against it

And now they finally agree

And so I'm not really jaded

Without the one I love in it

This world really is faded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Alright, well I'm not very happy with the way this one went, but I figure I will revise it later on. 


End file.
